This invention relates to novel pyrido[3',4':4,5]pyrrolo[1,2,3-ef][1,5]benzothiazepines and -benzoxazepines, novel pyrido[3',4':4,5]pyrrolo[1,2,3-de][1,4]benzothiazines and -benzoxazines, novel pyrido[3',4':4,5]pyrrolo[3,2,1-jk][4,1]benzothiazepines and -benzoxazepines, novel pyrido[3',4':4,5]pyrrolo[3,2,1-kl][5,1]benzothiazocines and -benzoxazocines, and novel intermediates therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,078 discloses pyrido[3',4':4,5]pyrrolo[3,2,1-hi]indole and -[3,2,1-ij]quinoline of the formula: ##STR5## where A is methylene or ethylene, and certain substituted derivatives thereof. According to the disclosure, the compounds have analgesic, anti-pyretic, anti-inflammatory, antiserotonin, and CNS stimulant activity. The patent also discloses intermediates having the formula: ##STR6## where A is methylene or ethylene, and cyclization of these intermediates to form the pyridopyrroloindoles and -quinolines.